Random Reveal FanFiction (I couldn’t think of a title)
by RingsOfRevenge
Summary: Exactly what the title is; a reveal fic. Rated T because there is some Romance stuff and bad words. Not swear words, but not words that are particularly nice. I am still writing it. :P that’s all.
1. The Beginning- Chapter One

**Hai! This is my first Miraculous FanFiction, so this might be terrible (plz no epic hating) but ———**

 **Mild Hating is allowed, since I'll just read it and then try to delete it before it puts anyone off reading this.**

 **Just saying, this is a Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hawkmoth Reveal, and now it is CONFIRMED who Hawkmoth is. Congratulations those who guessed correctly! This is kind of a spoiler for Episode One Of Season Two though. But yeah, Episode One and Two Of Season Two are OUT! Ah, and about this fic... all speech is in italics.**

 **I'm going to kindly shut up now.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sighed. For about the millionth time in her life, she sighed.

She had so many problems in life that needed to be solved, like..

She was still super clumsy.

She hadn't made up with Chat Noir after their most recent fight.

She was still stuttering and stammering whenever Adrien was within a metre of herself.

Alya was still doing the Ladyblog, so if she told Chat Noir who she really was, Alya would be sure to find out and blab it out to everyone. And she really wanted to know who Chat Noir truly was.

A few weeks ago, Alya had found Marinette and Chat Noir's homework books that fell out when they were jumping across the rooftops during patrol. So Marinette knew that Chat Noir was in her class. But she had yet to figure out who he truly was.

Alya had been dropping some hints recently, and Marinette had narrowed it down to one boy. But she didn't dare think it true.

According to Marinette's crazy mind, _Adrien_ was Chat Noir. _Adrien._

 _'Marinette! Honey, you NEED to wake up earlier! You're already...'_ Sabine yelled up, glancing at her watch. _'TEN MINUTES LATE! Two seconds flat, you'd better be here!'_

 _'What? Oh my gosh, yeah Mom!'_ Marinette shrieked from above. She rushed down the stairs, missing every other stair, and tripped.

 _What a surprise._

She moaned in pain, and Sabine folded her arms, walking over to help her up.

 _'Sweetie, come on.. That's it, yeah, eat up that cereal rapidly!'_

 _'Mom! I'm not a toddler_!' Marinette demolished her breakfast, whipped round, and ran up the stairs. She had her thirty seconds of Adrien-Poster-Admiration Time, and dressed into a casual outfit.

She sprinted down the stairs once more, packed her bag and ran out the door. And then she froze. Civilians were banging against prison bars, each locked up in their own cage, screaming for help.

 _'LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! LADY BARS GOT US! PLEASE COME AND SAVE US!'_

And then Adrien walked in, staring around blankly. Marinette jumped in extreme alarm, dived back into the bakery, fully ignoring the jingle of the bells, and cried,

 _'Spots on!'_

When she pushed the door open again, there was no sign of Adrien, not free or in bars, and she sighed in relief.

 _'Hey, bugaboo! Seems you weren't doing so pawsome without me, eh?'_ A familiar voice rang into Ladybug's mind. 'She whizzed round, put her hands on her hips.

 _'Not now, kitty. I reckon Mrs. Chumack has been akumatized... Of course! The police had falsely accused her of robbery! Ok, Chat? We need to save those villagers! Any bright ideas how?'_

Chat tapped his chin thoughtfully.

 _'I could Cataclysm as many bars as possible in one go.'_

Ladybug shook her head.

 _'I said_ bright. _That would be unfair on the others who would still be in bars.'_ Chat stifled a giggle.

 _'What is so funny?'_ Ladybug glared at Chat through her red and black spotted mask.

 _'Lucky Charm, What about that huh?'_

 _'Oh yeah! Duh! No, kitty, Lucky Charm is a last resort. 'Course I thought of Lucky Charm!'_

Chat raised his eyebrows. _'Any better ideas?'_

 _'No, but-'_ Ladybug protested, cutting herself short. Then she looked down in defeat, and Chat grinned. But Ladybug had a comeback.

 _'Adorable. You really wanted to make up after that fight,didn't you? You admire me so much, you just can't take even twelve hours without being my partner in crime at the same time as being my best friend. Someone's in lurve!'_ Ladybug flashed Chat some puppy doll eyes, wanting to have a point against him in this.

 _'Aw, come on. Just use Lucky Charm already!'_

 _'Fine. Lucky Charm!'_ Ladybug shouted, and a hammer dropped from the sky and into her hands. The weight was too much for her, so she passed it to the stronger black cat.

Multiple items flashed black and red, and she nodded.

'Chat, I'll get that rope and the set a trap. When the Akuma falls, break her helmet. That's where the butterfly is.

Chat winked at Ladybug, who rolled her eyes and swinged her yo-yo. She grabbed the rope had pointed to, and tied it from a streetlight to another. She knew that it would be so obvious that it would be efficient.

Lady Bars skipped into view, and froze when she saw Paris' superheroes. Then her lips twisted into an evil smile, and she cackled. And then she pointed her metal stick, identical to Chat's, at Ladybug.

Bars began to grow around Ladybug and Chat Noir, but Ladybug was too shocked to move.

Manon... probably too scared to bat an eyelid.

And then Chat pushed her forward, but he stayed in the bars. Ladybug spinned round to give Chat a grateful smile, but widened her eyes when she saw him staying put, ushering her forward.

Of course! The trap! Chat pushed the hammer through the bars, and although it barely fit, Ladybug snatched it and sneaked towards the trap. Lady Bars was approaching, and thought that she couldn't believe her eyes. One of those stupid childish pranks..

And then she fell.

Rapidly, Ladybug seized her chance, and Chat smiled to himself.

 _'Yes, kitty, I'm avenging you.'_ Ladybug told him, and Chat mouthed a 'Thank You' but was unable to get the sound to Ladybug.

Ladybug swung the hammer, and brought it down hard on Lady Bars, and the helmet smashed. The akuma fluttered out the debris, and Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo. The akuma was purified, and flapped away.

 _'Bye bye, little butterfly._ ' Ladybug whispered to the white insect. Her hands tightened on the hammer, and she hurled it into the sky with extreme force.

 _'Miraculous Ladybug!'_ She called to the clouds, and the red particles flew through the city, fixing everything. The bars were fading, and Chat had escaped. Ladybug tapped Chat's shoulder.

 _'Huh? Oh, my Lady, what do you need?'_ He bowed dramatically, generating a giggle from Ladybug.

 _'Chat...'_ Ladybug pulled him close and hugged him. _'I love you.'_

Chat blinked. _'My Lady?'_

Ladybug nodded, and ran off into the night, sobbing.

o0o

When she got to the bakery, she de-transformed and rocketed up to her bedroom, wondering why the hell she had just told Chat she loved him.

And Alya would surely hear about it, and the Ladyblog would be full of Ladybug and Chat Noir shippers. Ladynoir, perhaps?

She loved Chat, she truly did, but she still had a crush on Adrien. She loved them both, but with Adrien much more. And she was worried that she would break Chat's heart, which would force Paris into astonishing danger.

And she thought about forgetting Adrien; they were getting _nowhere._

o0o

'Chat?'

Her sweet, chirpy tone that made his heart flutter.

Her bluebell eyes that looked at Chat curiously.

Her confidence, and the way that she never let anything stand in her way.

Those things had told him that she loved him.

Adrien had had to pinch himself to ensure himself that it was real. And it was.

But if they were going to truly be together, they couldn't hide their identities from one another forever.

Every time Chat saw her, he wanted to rip that stupid mask off of hers, the one thing that stood in the way of their love, since she surely would fall for him had she seen the boy under the mask.

Literally fall, like Marinette did.

Marinette's face swam into his mind, but he pushed her away. _No_ girl would distract him from his Lady.

Adrien grabbed his rucksack and slung it over his shoulders, slipping into his limo.

Minutes later, the limousine pulled up outside his school. And then he heard a familiar voice, and whipped round to see a wealthy blonde with her hair tied up into her usual ponytail running towards him.

 _'ADRIKINSSSSSSSS!'_ Chloé shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _'Uhm, hi Chloé?'_ Chloe grinned, and waved to Sabrina. Adrien slipped away and went to Alya while Chloé's back was turned.

 _'Alya?'_ Adrien flashed the brunette a dazzling smile, and Marinette, who was behind her, sighed and jogged towards the bench, hands on her head like she had a headache. Adrien shrugged, and turned back to Alya.

 _'Have you heard? Ladybug and Chat are an item now! Ladybug told Chat last night that she loved him, and well, Chat always loved her. Maybe put that on the Ladyblog?'_ When Adrien informed Alya of this, she nodded, gave him a thumbs up and then Marinette softly moaned and gave a high pitched scream from the bench.

Adrien walked away, and went over to Marinette.

 _'You okay, Mari?'_ Adrien asked her.

 _'Uh.. Uh... Yeah... y'know, Ladybug has a crush on someone else, and she was torn between them but she wasn't getting anywhere with her crush...'_

 _'Really? And how do you know that?'_ Adrien questioned, intrigued.

 _'Aah! Um.. Uh.. heh... I.. I'm frie... friend best her... Aah! Her b-best friend.'_ Adrien arched an eyebrow.

 _'Cool! So, you know who she is yeah?'_

 _'Mm.. Y-y-yeah, b-but I'm n-not allowed-d to tell.'_

Adrien entered the school, walked into his classroom, and was followed by the rest of his class.

Madame Bustier was greeting them all, when Alix rushed into the classroom, panic etched onto her face.

 _'Life-Sucker! Akuma! EVERYONE RUN, SCREAM AND PANIC!'_ Alix panted. Several pupils slapped their foreheads, while Adrien and Marinette sped out the door in chorus.

 _'Mari, where are you going?'_ Adrien looked at Marinette, who ignored him and kept heading out.

Adrien got behind a tree, and shouted to the sleeping Plagg,

 _'Claws Out!'_

o0o

 _'Marinette! I'm awake now, and chaos has approached Paris! Just say those magic words!'_ The helpful, kind voice of Tikki reached Marinette, and they both winked at each other.

 _'Spots on, Tikki!'_

 **NOT a oneshot, I am writing more as you read this. Short chapter, I know, and by the way I will tell you if I am stopping for a while.**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **~RingsOfRevenge**


	2. More Chaos- An Akuma Every Chapter BTW

**Anddddd I'm back! Right?**

 **Yeah, I am. So, this is the second chapter! This will have... lots of chapters. And I'll still write lots more after the reveal.**

 **Just saying, Reveal will be in a random chapter. Maybe next chapter. Maybe not.**

 **On with the Story!**

Chat Noir leaped across the rooftops, observing the area for his beloved Lady. He decided to also try and find out what the Akuma's power was. Apparently nobody had been harmed yet, so he had no chance of discovering unless Life-Sucker randomly shouted it aloud to the whole of Paris. Unlikely.

So far he had nothing yet apart from that the Akuma wanted to touch you. And then Chat felt a texture on his cheek. He spun round, frowning, but his mood brightened when he saw his crush.

 _'Kitty, no time for puns. My best friend Marinette's father has been akumatized, because his_ _niece Bridgette tried to murder him. Don't let him touch you, because if you do then you have 24 hours before your life is fully sucked out of you, and during the process you are muted, you fade, and you are paralyzed.' Ladybug warned him._

 _'Woah, bugaboo, no need to act so pawfect!_ _And what's this about no time for pawsome puns? Fine, I pawmise, for you My Lady.'_ Chat winked at Ladybug, who rolled her eyes.

 _'Honestly Chat! Oh, and about what I said last night...'_ Ladybug's voice became quiet, and Chat's face fell. _'Don't ignore it, please.'_

Chat sighed in relief, and then they began moving around Paris, searching for the akuma. They saw him, with a white skintight suit. The smiling face Adrien knew of had become a constant look of anger.

 _'Dad!'_ Ladybug cried, and Chat shot her a quizzical look.

Ladybug fake laughed. _'Oh, he treated me like a daughter. He even sprayed my hair blue like Marinette's, look!'_

Ladybug turned her head to show Chat the blue hair in bunches.

Chat was going to ask if she was Marinette, but he assumed not, after all the evidence he'd been given. To be honest, Tom treated everyone like his own child; he was an astonishingly kind person. All good qualities, like compassion, respect, humour etc. And Sabine shared all those traits, making a caring girl named Marinette.

 _'Look, there's Life-Sucker! And he just touched his wife, Sabine!'_ Chat nudged Ladybug. _'We need to stop him!'_

Ladybug screamed.

 _'I need to get out of here, Chat. You can do this on your own. By the way, the akuma would be in his cupcake-patterned watch.'_ She whispered, and Chat scooped her up in his arms.

She ordered, _'Take me to... The bakery. It's Marinette's House. Just outside it, please.'_ Chat nodded, and took her to the door. Then she ushered him away.

 _'You've got to do this alone. Practice makes perfect, right? In case I'm akumatized or something.'_

And then they parted.

o0o

Marinette was wailing, wailing, wailing. Hawkmoth had got to Tom, her father, and had turned him against Sabine, her mother. She had 24 hours to save her, or rather Chat did. But what if he needed a Lucky Charm?

 _Oh damn,_ thought Marinette. _Chat needs a Lucky Charm, doesn't he? Of course, I should have expected this, because a duo is nothing when it's a solo._ Marinettte then realised that she was thinking aloud.

 _'MARINETTE! None of your 'Oh Damn's' please!'_ Scolded the red and black spotted kwami called Tikki.

 _'Tikki! You're a kwami, not a human, so you don't learn things like that in your Kwami School, whatever. And I'm annoyed, so just let me have my fun. Please?'_

Tikki crossed her feet, and nodded. 

_'You know what you need to do, Marinette!'_

 _'Yep. Spots On, Tikki!'_

Nothing happened.

Tikki looked unimpressed. _'Oh Marinette, what you need to do is feed me before you transform! Two cookies ought to do it.'_ The kwami stared up at Marinette innocently. Marinette sighed, grabbed two chocolate chip cookies and placed them on a plate. 

As Tikki munched on her cookies, Marinette wondered how Chat was doing without her.

Tikki finished her cookies, and Marinette said those magic words.

 _'Spots on!'_

o0o

Chat's ring was beeping, but he still kept Life-Sucker busy. Surely Ladybug had transformed back and was coming for him? He opened his metal stick, and Miraculous-Called Ladybug.

 _'Chat, I'm coming, so don't panic, and I got a long bottle opener. I'm thinking, you lead Life-Sucker to the square_

 _and make sure that he's on the ground when I come. I'll fish the watch off him, and break it, and then the usual. Got that?'_

 _'Of course, m'lady.'_ Chat replied. And then he went back to Life-Sucker. Chat began running at his opponent's pace, but slightly ahead. Then they reached the square, and Ladybug swung from a rooftop to another, but stopped midway, and then she landed beside Chat.

 _'Cats always land on their feet apparently. Well, so do Ladybugs!'_ Ladybug winked at him.

 _'Did you just flirt?'_ Chat tilted his head at Ladybug, who responded with a cheeky, _'Perhaps.'_

 _'Bugaboo, I gotta go, my ring's beeping. Be back soon!'_ Chat told her. Then he boosted himself towards his father's mansion, and detransformed.

 _'Camembert! Come on, Adrien! You need to transform as well, don't you?'_ Plagg groaned. 

_'I know, I know. Here, take a plate.'_ Adrien was in a good mood, so he gave Plagg a plate smothered with Camembert. 

Much to Adrien's joy, Plagg had some manners although he was extremely rude, so he shut up while he was munching his energy snack.

 _'More... More...'_ Plagg complained grumpily.

 _'No Plagg. You don't need it. Now, Claws Out!'_

Something which would have made Plagg cry had he been sensitive was that he never needed as much Camembert as he got, so Adrien was thinking of giving him as much Camembert as his size, which was the smallest fraction of how much Plagg was used to.

Plagg was sucked into the ring, reluctant as usual, and the skintight black suit covered Adrien. And then he rushed to the square.

 _'So glad you're here, kitty. We're exchanging small talk. Now, get him on the floor!'_

Chat swiftly pushed Life-Sucker down, and Ladybug, from a distance, fished the watch off and calmed Life-Sucker down as he gasped and gushed about how 'great' Hawkmoth was. 

And then Chat signalled a goodbye to Ladybug, and headed to his home. 

o0o 

Marinette's father, or Ladybug's father, stayed down as Ladybug tossed the bottle opener into the sky.

 _'Miraculous Ladybug!'_ She yelled at the top of her voice.

Tom awoke on the floor, on his back.

 _'Mr. Dupain-Cheng, are you alright? By the way, I simply_ adore _your pastries.'_ Ladybug comforted him. Tom beamed, blushed and bowed his head.

Ladybug gave him a last thumbs up, and headed to their house.

o0o

Adrien tried to sleep, he truly did. But a dream was fighting to overtake him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if it did. But then he let himself see it, even though he didn't know if it was a dream or a nightmare.

 _'Chat Noir, is it?'_ A dark voice rang through his mind.

Adrien thought, _Yes._

 _'Ah. Of course. You recognise my voice, don't you? By the way, I'm flashing an evil smile right now.'_

 _I don't care, Hawkmoth._

 _'Such attitude will get you nowhere, foolish child.'_

 _Look, I don't know why you're invading my mind, but get the hell outta here. And I'm_ not _a child. I'm a teenager._

 _'Language, Adrien. Now, please be nice or else I'll- Hmm... Would you like to hear your mother's sweet voice again?'_

 _No. Go away. (Adrien's anger is rising in real life and in his dream)_

 _'What's that? Yes? Oh, of course, my boy.'_

 _NO! LOOK, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN MIND!!!_

 _(Hawkmoth is now using Adrien's mother's voice)_

 _'Adrien, sweetie. Can you tell me your exam results, please darling? You_ know _how long I've been asking.'_

 _No. No, no, no, no, no and no. I know you're not her, Hawkmoth._

 _'Adrien? I am not Hawkmoth! I used to fight him as Ladybug, before I died. Perhaps this generation's Ladybug will die as well, eh? Oh, and the exam results? I already know them, you spoilt brat.'_

 _(An F scribbles itself across Adrien's mind)_

 _HAWKMOTH, OKAY! I GIVE IN TO YOU, NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!_

 _'I do not want anything, boy. I would like to tell you something.'_

 _Then tell away. Just please, don't torture me!_

 _'I thought Chat Noir was brave, but of course. I AM HAWKMOTH, AS YOU KNOW. AND JUST TO MAKE IT A FAIR FIGHT, I AM WARNING YOU: I AM COMING, SINCE MY STUPID AKUMAS ARE DOING NOTHING.'_

 _(Adrien goes unconscious)_

o0o

Marinette felt it. Her partner was having a vision. A bad one. And so she waited for patrol next night, staying asleep and missing school.

When it was time, she fed Tikki a cookie, and exclaimed, ' _Spots on!'_

Ladybug waited for Chat Noir, so that she could ask him what happened in the vision. And maybe he felt that weird vibe that she got and the weird voice she heard that had said, _'Hawkmoth is coming'_

About half an hour later, Chat strolled in casually, and blushed profusely when he saw Ladybug. Creepy.

 _'Chat! You have a lot to explain!'_ Ladybug waved to Part Two Of The superhero duo. _'I got a weird vibe that you had a vision. I know you did, so tell me what happened in your future seeing thingy and don't you dare gape at me!'_

Surprise surprise, Chat gaped.

' _Right,'_ Chat told her, _'So there was Hawkmoth's voice, and I was telling him to get out of my mind. He was like 'foolish child' and it made me feel all destinyish. I know that's weird, but yeah. And, like, he tortured me because my mother is dead and was the Ladybug before you, and he was stealing her voice and asking me_ _what my exam results are, then I called him Hawkmoth while he had her voice, and she called me a brat so I gave in, I'm really sorry Ladybug, and he told me that he was coming for us all because his 'stupid' akumas weren't doing anything and... Yeah. Oh, and while he had my mother's voice he said 'What if this generation's Ladybug dies for Paris as well?' Or something like that. So, that's my vision. In short. Want to hear the long version?'_ The words tumbled out of Chat's mouth.

 _'No, kitty, I think that's enough. I got the super super short of that. An akuma butterfly said, in a super squeaky eerie voice, 'Hawkmoth is coming.''_

And then they exchanged talk. 

After a few hours, Ladybug's earrings beeped for some reason. Then she said her goodbyes and glanced at the sky. The clouds wrote a message.

 _Go, go, go, Ladybug!_

 _Go, go, go to the place where Tikki was healed._

And so she did. She swung her yo-yo and attached it to the furthest place she could go in the direction of the healer's house, and repeated it again and again until she reached the house.

 _o0o_

Master Fu crossed his fingers. Hopefully Ladybug got the message. He looked out the window, and saw Ladybug detransform in a dusty alley, and opened the door to greet her. 

_'Ah, Marinette. Or should I say Ladybug?'_

 _'Marinette, when I'm Marinette. Ladybug, when I'm Ladybug. And how do you know who I am? Oh dang, I've been showing everyone as I transform, haven't I? Oh no.'_

 _'No, Marinette. I am Master Fu, the Guardian Of The Miraculouses. Look, I have the turtle Miraculous.'_ He showed her his wrist, which had a green bracelet. Marinette nodded slowly, and waited for him to continue. 

_'Remember the day when you helped me cross the road and then gave me a pastry? I saw through the clumsy, blushing girl. I saw the kindness within you and saw the potential to be a Ladybug. And so I gave you those earrings, and I gave you Tikki.'_

Marinette dipped her head up and down gradually. _'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'_

 _'Yes.'_ Master Fu replied.

 _'What powers does the turtle Miraculous give you?'_

 _'Shhhh. It's a secret.'_

Marinette then remembered something else she had to tell Chat Noir, so again she missed school. She slept in, and transformed twenty minutes after school ended for patrol. 

Approximately 40 minutes later, Chat arrived.

 _'Chat?'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'When the Akuma Butterfly came to me, it said other stuff too. This is all of what it said, "Hawkmoth is coming."'_

 _'And?'_ Chat questioned.

 _'Get ready for a dance party.'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'Yep.'_

 _'Wow. Just... wow._

 **Again, short chapter, I know, but next chapter will be... quite long like maybe 5k-10k words?**


	3. Eagle Butterfly

**Anddddddd I'm back. I realise that these are the three words that were the first words of the last chapter, so judge me.**

 **The title... See if you can work out what is going to happen before it happens by the name of the chapter. (Hint: Eagle? What is an eagle? Butterfly? What is a butterfly?)**

 **And on with the story!**

 _'Really, Ladybug? The Akuma actually said get ready for a dance party?'_

' _Yeah. So, we need to look out for dance-themed akumas. Probably the next akuma after that will be Hawkmoth. But hey, that's my theory. It might be wrong, but it's got more of a chance of any theory that you would have. No offence, Chat. Obviously.' Chat shrugged it off; there was no denying that it was true._

 _'Oh, and you know when you got that ring?'_

 _'Mm. Duh.'_

 _'You helped an old man that day, am I correct?'_

 _'Uh... Yeah?'_

 _'That was Master Fu, Guardian Of The Miraculouses. He saw the potential in you to be Chat Noir, blah blah blah kindness blah blah blah and.. That's how you got the ring. Weird huh?'_

 _'Yep. Ladybug... Are you in.. Alya Cesaire, The Ladyblogger, yeah... Um.. Are you in Alya's class? Because we have the same homework books, as Alya found out.'_

 _'I'd have thought you'd have figured that out, kitty. But don't try to find out my identity, okay? And now, I think we should go.'_

And Ladybug left without listening to Chat's reply.

 _'Ladybug! You haven't texted me yet!'_ Chloe Bourgeois yelled at her as she swung past.

Honestly, Chloé _still_ thought she was Ladybug's best friend? Alya was. Chloé would certainly stop admiring Ladybug if her identity was revealed, which would upset her a lot. Perhaps Marinette could rub it in her face...

She detransformed at the bakery, but something super exasperating was that Tikki remembered what Marinette had thought/ thought aloud.

 _'Marinette, if you're going to say something mean, don't say it! And I won't let you be so rude!'_ Tikki reprimanded her. It highly annoyed Marinette that Tikki was so... pure. She never wanted Marinette to even have a fraction of cheeky fun.

Marinette remembered an after school event within her class; Kim had dared everyone to race against him. But Marinette decided to postpone the event; she could do that because she was hosting the event.

And then she heard the shouts for help.

 _'Tikki, here's a white chocolate chip cookie, your favourite! Eat it quickly, please, since Paris is in trouble! I need to transform!'_

 _'Marinette, you can trust me! I know that Plagg will take ages to savour his Camembert-'_ Tikki covered her mouth with her tiny hand.

 _'Who's Plagg, Tikki?' Marinette interrogated._

Tikki sighed, frustrated with herself for spilling the beans. _'Chat Noir's kwami. And yes, Marinette, I_ do _know who Chat Noir truly is.'_ Tikki stifled a giggle, for she knew that Marinette would certainly _not_ act like she usually did around Chat Noir had she known Chat's identity.

 _'Marinette, say those words! I'm full!'_

 _'Fine. Spots on!'_ Marinette muttered under her breath. The red with black spots suit covered her, and the mask fixed itself to her face.

o0o

 _'Plagg! Eat up that Camembert. Unless.. You only want a miniature portion?'_ Adrien demanded slyly.

 _'Adrien!'_ Plagg moaned. _'Can't I_ ever _enjoy a plate of Camembert?'_

 _'When there's no danger, sure! But you can hear the shouts too, face it!'_

 _'Look, Adrien, I was sent to help you. I never do what I'm told.'_

 _'What about when I say the transformation words, 'Claws Out?''_

 _'Oh.. Noooooo-'._ Plagg was sucked into the ring, screaming. Then again, that wasn't really a surprise, was it?

Chat leaped across the rooftops, hoping to see Ladybug. And he did. But her blue hair was _not_ in her signature bunches. In fact, it was down. Chat knew that this would make it harder for her to fight, but he trusted that she could survive.

 _'Chat! Go to the bakery, Marinette's house, and borrow a hair band for me please!'_ Ladybug appeared next to Chat, who vigorously shook his head up and down.

He borrowed a black band from Marinette's, and returned to Ladybug. He flicked the band at her, and she smiled, before plucking the band off the ground and neatly tying her hair into bunches. And then they saw what the Akuma was doing. It was recruiting more akumas.

 _'My Lady, we must defeat this Akuma before it becomes unbeatable! I assume that the Akumas will vanish when we defeat the main Akuma. Wait, look, he's talking!'_ Chat told Ladybug.

 _'I am Eagle Butterfly! You cannot defeat me! Just try, and my Akumas will murder you! Either surrender, and join my army, or join Death!'_

 _'Chaton,'_ Ladybug whispered, _'I'll distract Eagle Butterfly whole you creep up behind him and use Cataclysm, okay? It probably won't kill him, but if it does then we do what we need to do.'_ Chat nodded, and began to sneak around the Akumas, which were too stupid to notice him.

 _'I don't think so, Eagle Butterfly!'_ Ladybug called, attracting Eagle Butterfly's attention. She didn't know who had been akumatized into Eagle Butterfly, but that didn't matter right now.

 _'Ah, Ladybug. The Part One Of The idiotic duo.'_ Gasps went through Paris, and Ladybug began to cry. She could see tears brimming from Chat's eyes too, but he didn't cry.

 _'Ladybug, our conversation? Please don't be so rude as to ignore me when I'm talking to you.'_ Eagle Butterfly snarled. _'I've been waiting for you. Now, HAND ME YOUR MIRACULOUS, OR ELSE!'_

'CATACLYSM!'

Chat's call rang through all of Paris, and fought through the chilled air. He hit Eagle Butterfly, who immediately began to crumble.

 _'You hurt my lady. Now, be gone!'_ Chat narrowed his eyes. And then Eagle Butterfly vanished.

 _'CHATON!'_ Ladybug shouted across the streets. Her voice was breaking from the insult. She had _never_ been insulted before, apart from those childish fights with Chloé. She _thought_ that everyone appreciated her. Chat spun round.

 _'My Lady?'_

 _'An eagle. An eagle is a bird. And so is a hawk.'_

 _'I do not get what you are trying to suggest here.'_

 _'And... and a butterfly is like a moth.'_

 _'Oh, damn.'_

 _'So glad you noticed.'_ A dark voice crept through the city.

And then Hawkmoth strode in, whistling.

 **I GIVE UP ON THE LONG CHAPTERS!!!!!**

 **Yeah, sorry but they'll just be like 1-2k long. But they are published like twice a day. But in a few days my holiday ends so for a few days I can't write because the journey is like 18 hours long *sulks* So Yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **~RingsOfRevenge**


	4. Not A Chapter- I just need to know stuff

**This is not a chapter, just I need to know some things about the kwamis before I publish the next chapter.**

 **What is Trixx's favourite food?**

 **What does Alya need to say to transform?**

 **What is Pollen's favourite food?**

 **What does Chloé need to say to transform?**

 **What is Nooroo's favourite food?**

 **What does Gabriel need to say to transform?**

 **What is Wayzz's favourite food?**

 **What does Nino need to say to transform?**

Also, I am taking in suggestions for Hawkmoth's powers other than creating Akumas.Dat's all. Tell meh if you want the story done quicker. The maximum it will take is ten days, because I will see the show on November 4th but otherwise I can't see it because the internet is terrible here where I'm having my holiday so I can't watch it on YouTube

cries*

Another thing, if there is anything that you would be intrigued to see me write after the Reveal, then feel free to review it or PM me.

Dat's all.


End file.
